1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods, computer-readable media, and printing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, printing apparatuses that print using print heads, which are provided with a plurality of nozzle rows that eject ink droplets of a plurality of colors color by color and that are arranged in the carrying direction of the print paper, have been considered. In such printing apparatuses, the print heads are configured by assembling a plurality of nozzle rows ejecting ink droplets of the same color.
When printing is performed using such a print head, there may be cases in which adjacent regions are respectively printed by different nozzle rows disposed in the carrying direction; however, there is a possibility that the image quality at the border between regions that are printed by different nozzle rows may deteriorate because of the difference in the characteristics of the nozzle rows. Thus, a number of methods for ejecting ink droplets have been considered for suppressing deterioration in image quality, by arranging the different nozzle rows that are arranged in the carrying direction such that a predetermined number of nozzles in each nozzle row are aligned in the head movement direction and by printing by alternately ejecting ink droplets from the nozzles of the different nozzle rows that are aligned in the movement direction.
However, in the foregoing printing method, it is a precondition that the predetermined number of nozzles in each of the two nozzle rows that respectively print the adjacent regions are arranged such that they are aligned in the head movement direction. Thus, in cases in which the attachment position of the nozzle rows is shifted or if they are attached in a tilted manner due to an attachment error, for example, then there is a possibility that the number of nozzles that are arranged so as to be aligned in the head movement direction in the two nozzle rows may deviate from the predetermined number. In such a case, it may not be possible to suppress deterioration of image quality at the border of adjacent regions with the foregoing ink-droplet-ejecting method. Thus, there is an issue that it is not possible to suppress deterioration of the image quality of the entire printed image.